


Willow Watson-Holmes

by PhantasticFoursome



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantasticFoursome/pseuds/PhantasticFoursome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Harry potter/Sherlock cross over because Willow Watson-Holmes (My OC) is Sherlock and John's daughter :)</p><p>I seem to be writing a lot about their kids don't I.. Oh well!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willow Watson-Holmes

Willow Watson-Holmes awoke to the smell of burnt rubber. She trudged down the stairs to find her father sitting at the kitchen table trying to put out a fire. "Papa, what are you doing?" She asked, grabbing a tea-towel and dropping it on top of the fire. "Ah yes thank you. The experiment went wrong." Sherlock said. "Don't tell Dad about this little... accident." Willow laughed. "Won't tell a soul." She said with a wink. And as if on cue, John appeared in the doorway with a pop. Willow screamed. "Dad seriously? Do you have to apparate everywhere?" She asked. John chuckled. "Stairs are too much effort." He said. "And whats with the tea-towel?" Willow and Sherlock shared nervous glances. "I.. um.. was trying to count the stitches?" Sherlock said, smiling innocently. John raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Willow grinned at Sherlock before sitting down at the table. "What time's you're train?" John asked, checking his watch. "11" Willow said through a mouthful of toast. "I'll take you to the station." Sherlock said. John and Willow both looked at him wide eyed. "Seriously? You'll actually leave the house for something thats not a case?" John asked sarcastically. Sherlock nodded. "Problem?" John walked away muttering something like 'Having kids has really changed you' and Willow grinned. "Thanks for taking me." She said. Sherlock glanced up and smiled at his daughter

 

 


End file.
